IMMORTAL
by Sagitarius Red
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah singkat tentang percintaan yang singkat, dimana seorang penguasa dunia Immortal menemukan belahan jiwanya. Dimana seorang pemuda hanya menikmati waktunya untuk membaca kisah tersebut. Birthday fict. Akashi Seijuurou. Warning. AkaFem!Kuro dan alur yang cepat.


_Pemuda itu berjalan menelusuri rak-rak buku, sore hari itu begitu sepi. Perpustakaan umum yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya itu memang kadang terlihat lenggang seperti saat ini, kadang juga sangat penuh hingga harus rela duduk dilantai dengan sandaran rak-rak untuk membaca._

_Pemuda itu paling suka menikmati harinya disaat suasana seperti ini, saat langit merayap senja dan dia akan selesai membaca saat langit sudah gelap gulita. Pandangannya tertubruk pada sebuah buku bersampul merah dengan gradiasi emas pada sudut-sudutnya serta judul buku tesebut. Baru kali ini dia melihat buku tersebut. Apakah buku keluaran terbaru?_

_Diambilnya buku itu, buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. Walaupun membacanya cukup memakan waktu berjam-jam. Buku itu tampak sedikit kuno, walau begitu terawat. Jari-jari lentik pemuda tersebut menelusuri permukaan sampul buku dan dia merasakan desiran dihatinya. Ada suatu dorongan untuk mengintip dan membaca isi buku. Keinginan yang begitu kuat seolah dia dipanggil untuk masuk menelusuri sebuah kisah didalam sana._

_Membawa buku itu bersamanya, pemuda tersebut mengambil posisi duduk didekat sebuah jendela. Membiarkan angin mempermainkan helaian rambutnya dan membantunya menyelami setiap untaian kata dari buku yang sedang dibukanya._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer. Tadatoshi Fujimaki (chara)**

**Story : Sagitarius Red**

**Rated. T**

**Inspiration by. Manga Merupuri (Matsuri Hino) & Fairy Tale (MelanieSsi / Wattpad)**

**Cover. Kain (Google)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt-Comfort**

**Pairing AkaFem!Kuro**

**Warning:**

**Tidak ada flame mengenai isi cerita ini, kecuali kritikan yang membangun.**

**Membacanya berarti anda menerima segala konsekuensinya.**

**Sagitarius Present::**

(_Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk Ulang tahun Emperor saya, Akashi Seijuurou dan diri saya satu hari setelahnya.)_

**-IMMORTAL-**

.

.

.

Zaman itu adalah zaman dimana perang besar dalam sebuah dunia yang tak pernah dibayangkan seorang manusia bahwa itu pernah ada. Perang yang melibatkan segala mahluk dari berbagai ras didalamnya, perang yang menyebabkan kondisi bumi ikut merasakan akibatnya. Perang perebutan kekuasaan yang di lakoni oleh dua kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi sang Emperor dalam dunia Immortal.

Korban banyak berjatuhan dari kedua kelompok yang bernaungan dalam bendera berbeda warna tersebut. Merah-Emas dengan Hitam-Silver, terus bertempur hingga titik darah penghabisan, tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Kondisi itu berlanjut hingga ribuan tahun menyebabkan banyak perubahan besar pada bumi. Meletusnya sebuah gunung di tenggara bumi menyebabkan atmosfir dipenuhi debu sulfur dalam jumlah yang begitu besar hingga menutupi sinar matahari dan menyebabkan penurunan suhu ekstrim. Tidak bertahan dalam kondisi tersebut banyak mahluk yang berakhir mati disebabkan oleh faktor-faktor lainnya. —kekurangan oksigen serta rusaknya system rantai makanan.

Zaman itu bumi mengalami zaman es, tapi dunia Immortal tetap membuat lautan darah hingga pemenang ditemukan. Sang Emperor dunia baru berhasil menahklukan musuhnya, memukul dia mundur hingga tak pernah lagi terdengar kabar beritanya. Perang terhebat sejagat raya akhirnya berakhir jua. Setelah masa-masa kegelapan itu berakhir walau butuh waktu ratusan tahun untuk merangkul pihak yang dulu bersebrangan, tapi hal itu tak sia-sia saat kini semua dapat bersanding bersama dalam ketentraman dan toleransi yang begitu luar biasa.

"Yang mulia." Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan elf dengan surai jade menunduk dalam dibelakang sosok Emperor yang memunggunginya. "Kuda anda telah siap."

Pemilik surai scarlet tersebut tanpa berkata-kata berjalan melewati sang pemuda jade yang masih menundukan kepala padanya. Saat sosok penguasa dunia Immortal itu telah melewati dirinya dia baru berani menegapkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti dari belakang.

Sang Emperor dapat melihat didepannya ada dua orang yang menunggunya diepan. Pemuda pertama berkulit tan dan bersurai navy dan berasal dari ras vampire, dia adalah Aomine Daiki. Kepala pengawal Kerajaan. Dan disebelah Aomine ada sosok bersurai amerthyst berasal dari ras werewolf, Murasakibara Atsushi. Ketua pasukan rahasia yang bekerja dibalik bayang-bayang. Sang scarlet dan berasal dari ras Demon itu telah sampai dihadapan kedua pemua tersebut, membuat dua pemuda dengan surai berbeda warna itu menunduk hormat.

"Yang mulia, saat ini Night dalam kondisi yang fit dan siap untuk anda tunggangi." Ucap sosok bersurai navy yang berada disamping kuda hitam ras nightmare, mahluk legendaris dengan nafas dan jejak kaki api. Kuda tersebut tampak tak sabar untuk dibawa berjalan terlihat dari caranya mengentak-hentakan kaki, seperti jalan ditempat.

Sang Emperor menunggangi kuda hitam tersebut dan tak lama ketiga bawahannya juga menaiki kuda mereka. Tiga kuda gagah dengan para penunggangnya berjalan menelusuri pedesaan maupun tanah lapang luas yang ditanami berbagai bahan pangan, yang hasilnya biasa dijual dipasaran maupun dua puluh lima persennya akan diserahkan kepada kerajaan untuk ditaruh dalam gudang penyimpanan.

Jalan yang mereka lewati kadang begitu ramai, atau hanya terlihat beberapa pejalan kaki. Setiap bertemu mereka, orang-orang tersebut selalu menunduk hormat. Ya, tidak ada rakyatnya yang tak mengenal rupa tampan dan berkharisma Emperornya. Apalagi sang Emperor selalu menyempatkan diri untuk keluar dari istananya untuk mengunjungi rakyat dan terlibat langsung dalam segala permasalahan yang dialami mereka.

"Yang mulia saya mendengar bahwa hari ini ada upacara kedewasaan para peri didataran selatan, apakah anda ingin melihatnya?" Ucap pemuda bersurai jade, Midorima Shintarou. Tangan kanan sang Emperor.

"Heh, aku dengar kaum-kaum peri yang keluar dari bunga-bunga besar yang begitu harum tersebut sangatlah indah dan jumlah mereka juga tidak sebanyak ras lainnya." Ucap Murasakibara

"Hoh, bukankah itu ide yang begitu baik Yang mulia. Menyaksikan upacara kedewasaan seorang peri juga amat langka, mereka berhibranasi ratusan tahun sebelum keluar dari dalam bunga yang mekar." Aomine pun ikut menambahkan.

Mendengar ucapan ketiga bawahannya Akashi —sang Emperor— juga merasa tertarik untuk melihatnya, lagipula kaum peri adalah kaum yang lebih suka bersembunyi-sembunyi dan membenci peperangan. Jadi untuk melihat mereka terang-terangan dan dalam jumlah yang banyak adalah suatu moment langka yang tak boleh dilewatkan, mereka lebih sering mengabdi pada alam dan berdiam diri disana beratus-ratus tahun sebelum menemukan seseorang untuk menjadi belahan jiwa mereka selamanya. Sama seperti semua kaum immortal, belahan jiwa mereka hanya satu didunia ini untuk selamanya. Jika harus memakan ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun untuk menemukannya maka itulah yang akan dilakukan.

"Tampaknya tak ada salahnya kita singgah untuk melihat rakyatku di dataran selatan." Ucap Akashi. Lalu dengan sebuah tepukan pelan Akashi dan bawahannya mengarahkan kuda mereka untuk berbelok.

Mata Akashi menelusuri keindahan didepannya dengan tatapan datar, tapi disana ada sorot terpesona akan keindahan yang tak pernah dikiranya ada selain didaratan utara tempat para Angel tinggal. Tempat itu begitu megah, bangunan berbentuk lingkaran dengan pilar-pilar yang menyangganya tanpa dinding penutup dan mempelihatkan suasana diluar sana yang rimbun akan pohon-pohon tua yang besar. Pilar-pilar disana tampak digulung oleh tanaman rambat dengan daun yang berkilau sewarna pelangi dan bunga-bunga bulat yang berkelip layaknya kunang-kunang. Tengah-tengah bangunan ini ada lapangan yang mengikuti bentuk lingkaran yang begitu besar, disana ada puluhan bunga-bunga kuncup yang berpendar-pendar memperlihatkan sosok-sosok yang sedang bergulung layaknya janin disana.

Akashi berjalan menaiki tangga ingin menikmati keluarnya peri-peri yang beranjak dewasa itu dari posisi yang lebih baik dan dibelakangnya bawahannya setia mengikuti. Saat sosok itu menginjak lantai dua para kaum peri menyingkir memberi jalan sambil menunduk, memberi tempat terbaik mereka untuk sang Emperor. Tepat disebelah Pewaris tahta kerajaan peri.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan menunduk hormat melihat kedatangan Akashi. "Senang melihat Yang mulia sudi untuk melihat kaum kami disaat moment terbaik kami."

"Suatu kehormatan juga bagiku diterima dengan baik disini, Putri pertama penguasa bangsa Peri, Momoi Satsuki."

"Siapalah saya berani menolak sang penguasa yang telah diberkahi dewa-dewa." Ucap Satsuki sambil mempersilahkan Akashi untuk duduk disebelah kanannya.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang basa-basi mereka, Akashi duduk tenang dibangkunya. Matanya menjelajah seisi ruangan, terlihat anak-anak peri menatap antusias kebawah sana sambil berpegangan pada tembok pembatas setengah badan yang menahan mereka untuk tak jatuh.

Tampaknya para peri kecil itu juga tak sabar menunggu kapan mereka akan menjadi kepompong dalam bentuk kuncup bunga raksasa sebelum bermetaforsis menjadi begitu indah. Peri dewasa juga tampak tak kalah antusias biarpun mereka sudah mengalaminya, hal ini selalu menjadi keindahan yang berbeda pada setiap masa.

Akashi kembali melihat kelapangan, matanya tertubruk pada kuncup bunga bewarna langit musim panas. Begitu indah dan lembut diantara warna-warna lainnya, bahkan kuncup-kuncup yang bewarna merah tak begitu menarik perhatiannya walau itu warna favoritenya. Warna biru itu begitu berbeda, tampak hanya sendiri dan berada ditengah-tengah warna mencolok lainnya.

Tak memendam rasa penasarannya, Akashi bertanya pada Putri peri disebelahnya. "Siapakah yang berada dibalik kuncup biru yang berbeda dengan kuncup-kuncup lainnya?"

Momoi dan bawahan Akashi yang berdiri dibelakang kini menatap kuncup yang menarik minat sang Emperor yang jarang penasaran akan sesuatu tersebut.

"Ah, memang dia yang berbeda." Ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum lembut, menatap sayang pada warna langit yang kini jatuh dalam kuncup bunga indah. "Dia adalah adikku Yang mulia. Putri bungsu kerajaan peri, Tetsuya. Indah bukan? Walau hanya melihat sayapnya yang membalutnya lembut dalam warna langit."

"Hn, warna yang menenangkan siapa saja yang melihatnya." Jawab Akashi.

Pengawal-pengawalnya dibelakang mengernyit heran kembali, pujian dari sang Emperor adalah hal yang langka. Mereka jadi penasaran untuk melihat siapa yang masih tertidur dan akan bangun tak lama lagi dalam kuncup biru tersebut.

Hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu, akhirnya kuncup-kuncup itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok-sosok peri dewasa yang begitu menawan, kelopak bunga yang tadi mendekap mereka berubah fungsi menjadi sepasang sayap lebar layaknya sayap kupu-kupu yang begitu indah.

Tatapan Akashi tak pernah berpaling dari dimana kuncup itu masih menutup dan kini membuka, memperlihatkan sosok yang menggulung laksana janin berkulit putih dan bercahaya sebelum menadahkan wajahnya dari persembunyian. Menunjukan rupa yang seelok kemurnian. Mata yang laksana aquamarine yang berkilau dibawah cahaya, berbinar-binar dengan begitu indah. Sebuah senyum laksana bulan sabit terukir dalam warna selembut kelopak sakura.

Sosok kemurnian yang mempesona seorang Akashi berdiri dari posisinya dan menadahkan tangan sejajar pada wajahnya. Berdoakah dia? Atau merasakan angin dunia setelah tertidur dalam pusarannya? Angin meniup rambutnya yang bewarna lebih lembut dari sayap yang dimilikinya, dengan perlahan dikepakan sayapnya sebelum dia tertawa lepas saat merasakan dirinya melayang, terbang menjauhi tanah yang tadi dia pijak dengan kaki telanjangnya. Tak pernah sedetikpun Akashi membiarkan pandangannya berpaling dari kesempurnaan itu.

Momoi tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi sang Emperor yang menatap lekat adik bungsunya, dia sangat menikmati hal tersebut. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia menengar sang Emperor kagum akan sesuatu, tapi sekarang dia melihatnya. Dan itu semua karena adiknya, Tetsuya. Ah, sang Emperor tak salah untuk kagum. Adik bungsunya memang suatu keindahan yang begitu agung, seorang peri yang lahir saat lonceng-lonceng pendahulu bergemericing begitu merdu.

"Nee-san… Nee-san…" samar-samar Momoi dapat mendengar suara yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan laksana air di kolam tenang. Tak perlu membalikan wajah untuk tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, tapi dia lakukan juga.

Tetsuya muncul dari tangga, lebih memilih mendekati sang kakak dengan cara yang lebih patut baginya —berjalan kaki. Sang baby blue tersenyum pada Momoi, sampai dia mendekat dan menyadari sosok sang Emperor disampingnya.

Ah, lihatlah saat kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu… Gold-crimson mempesona aquamarine. Lucunya dunia seolah berhenti, tapi bukan hanya bagi kedua insan itu saja melainkan juga Momoi serta ketiga bawahan sang Kaisar.

Mata aquamarine itu berkedip-kedip lucu saat menyadari dirinya hampir 15detik hanya menatap tamu sang kakak dengan tidak sopannya. Sekarang lihatlah dia, menunduk malu dengan wajah yang seolah disepuh perona bewarna merah.

Jika ada suatu benda yang saat itu bisa mengabdikan momen langka itu akanlah dibawa oleh ketiga bawahan sang Emperor, saat seorang Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum begitu lembut melihat tingkah menggemaskan gadis dewasa didepannya.

Tangan Akashi terjulur kedepan menarik perhatian sekaligus meminta gadis bersurai baby blue didepannya untuk menyambut salam itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk disambut, Akashi bisa merasakan lembut dan halusnya tangan itu dalam genggamannya yang erat. Seolah berusaha menanamkan rasa dan bentuk tangan sang peri dalam memorinya.

Momoi Satsuki membutuhkan tiga ratus dua puluh lima tahun setelah masa dewasanya untuk menemukan belahan jiwa, sedang adik bungsunya bahkan belum sampai setengah jam dari hari dimana ia dinyatakan dewasa untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya?

Momoi hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat menyadari fakta itu. well, entah beruntung atau tidak untuk Tetsuya yang baru berusia tiga ratus sembilan tahun dan mendapatkan fakta bahwa belahan jiwanya merupakan seorang kaisar yang begitu gagah dan tampan. Juga berusia dua ribu tahun.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan sang Emperor begitu megah dan besar, sang belahan jiwa tampil dengan begitu memukau. Gaun bewarna broken white tampak indah membungkus tubuh langsingnya, renda-renda rumit serta mutiara-mutiara yang menghiasi gaun tersebut memantulkan kecantikannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Terlintas dibenak sang Emperor untuk tidak usah menjalankan acara pernikahan secara formal tersebut dan segera membawa pengantinnya kekamar, untuk memberikan tanda keabadian pengikat mereka disana segera. Andai ada yang lancang berusaha membaca pikiran sang Emperor, mereka akan tahu betapa berhasratnya Pemimpin dunia Immortal tersebut untuk melucuti gaun Empresnya.

Hari ini bagi Emperor adalah hari yang berat, ingin sekali dia membubarkan rakyatnya dan membawa Empresnya segera untuk memadu kasih. Tak sia-sia pengendalian dirinya yang begitu di uji coba saat kini dia telah berada didalam kamarnya juga sang istri yang kini menatapnya malu-malu diatas kasur dalam balutan gaun tidur sutera bewarna hitam polos dan tampak menerawang.

Dengan senyum laksana predator, gesit dan tangkas. Akashi berjalan mendekat, tapi sang baby blue tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Matanya kini berani menatap lurus sang kekasih pujaan hati, terpesona oleh kekasih yang telah merajai hati. Emperornya, matenya, takdirnya. Dan akan selalu begitu dalam keabadian mereka.

Malam itu indahnya pelangi setelah hujan tak dapat melukiskan warnanya, maupun kerlipan bintang tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Tegukan manis dari madu seribu bunga bahkan tak semanis itu jua. Sentuhan kelopak bunga yang jatuh diatas air yang tenang, itulah yang dirasakan Tetsuya malam ini. Getarnya begitu lembut, tapi begitu mempengaruhi dirinya. Malam ini penyatuan sang Emperor dan Empresnya begitu sempurna. Indah dan tak terlukisan, membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan didada kiri mereka masing-masing dalam sebuah kecupan lembut , simbol kepemilikan masing-masing. Simbol bahwa mereka milik satu sama lain.

"Tetsuya." Ucap sang Emperor yang memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

"Iya, Yang mulia?"

"Kenapa namamu seperti nama laki-laki?" Tanya Emperor, membuat Empresnya membalikan tubuh dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dan kenapa anda bertanya?"

Sang Emperor mengelus surai baby blue sang istri dengan sayang. "Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lainnya, My Fairy. Jawablah?"

Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Oh, dasar bagaimana dia punya belahan jiwa yang otoriter. "Huh, itu karena ayahanda ingin memiliki seorang putera saat bunda mengandungku. Jadi saat aku lahir dan ternyata perempuan lagi, mereka tidak siap dan belum mencari nama yang tepat. Jadi nama itu tetap dipakaikan kepadaku."

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hey! Jangan tertawa, itu tidak lucu." Tetsuya melemparkan bantal kewajah sang Emperor. Oh, tampaknya Tetsuya tidak tahu jika melempar benda kewajah Emperor merupakan pelanggaran besar. "Setidaknya namaku itu bisa dipanggil menjadi 'Tsuya'. Terdengar lebih feminim bukan?"

"Hn, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu Tetsuya. Aku suka melafalkannya, terdengar begitu sempurna." Ucap Akashi sambil mencium kening sang baby blue.

"Aku juga suka menengar bagaimana kau melafalkan namaku, terdengar indah." Tetsuya memeluk Akashi dengan erat. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa kecil. "Oh, membahas tentang nama aku teringat dengan kakakku yang keempat. Dia juga memiliki nama laki-laki dan kami lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama Ryouta daripada menyingkat namanya menjadi Uta, agar terkesan lebih feminim. Sayang tadi dia tak datang, dia lebih memilih tinggal dibalik cahaya-cahaya, jika kau melihatnya aku yakin kau akan terkagum-kagum. Dia indah sekali…"

"hn, tampaknya dia kakak kesayanganmu My Fairy."

"Tentu saja aku lebih dekat dengannya karena usia kami hanya bertaut dua ratus tahun. Dia itu… secerah matahari pagi." Tetsuya tertidur setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Akashi tersenyum lembut melihat Tetsuya tertidur dalam pelukannya dan mengecup kening sang baby blue sekali lagi sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyusul baby blue yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Kini tiga tahun sudah sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang belahan jiwa, dan kali ini mereka sedang menunggu berkah yang diberikan langit pada mereka. Seorang anak yang kini tengah dikandung Tetsuya, akankah dia seorang peri yang indah seperti ibunya? Atau seorang demon yang begitu gagah dan berkharisma? Atau gabungan keduanya? Ah, rakyatpun ikut dibuat penasaran.

Hari itu Emperor akan melakukan perjalanan mengunjungi ras Malaikat, perjalanan itu begitu jauh. Ada rasa enggan dihatinya untuk meninggalkan Empresnya yang tengah mengandung, walau sang Empres berkata dia takkan sendirian diistana yang begitu banyak pengawal.

Lagipula setelah Emperor pergi Putri keempat dari kerajaan peri akan datang keistana. lama memang benar saat sang Emperor dan rombongan pergi kakaknya tiba, dengan senyum secerah matahari kakaknya memeluknya.

"Aku kangen ssu!" ucap gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Ryouta nee-san, aku juga kangen padamu." Ucap Tetsuya, tersenyum lembut. "Nee-san tunggulah disini, aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawa minuman dan makanan kemari. Ah, tidak biasanya istana tampak sepi seperti ini. Mungkin kepergian Emperor dengan banyak rombongan menyusuti jumlah penghuni disini"

Ryouta tersenyum kecil melihat sosok adiknya menghilang dibalik pintu. Ah, memang aneh istana semegah ini tampak begitu sepi. Harusnya rombongan yang dibawa Emperor tak begitu memepengaruhi. Tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak hinggap didiri Ryouta. Dengan terburu-buru dia mencari sosok adiknya.

"Tetsuyacchi!" teriak Ryouta. Ah, kenapa tempat ini begitu gelap dan sepi. Ini terasa tak wajar.

.

.

.

Tetsuya mencari pengawal maupun pelayan. Aneh, mereka tak terlihat dimana-mana. Sang babby blue melemparkan pandangannya kesebelah kanan, ada sekelebat bayangan terlihat olehnya. Dia berjalan mengikuti bayangan tersebut, dia merasa melihat seseorang tadi berjalan kearah sini?

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya merasakan ada seseorang yang membekap dirinya dari belakang, dia meronta dari dekapan tersebut. Rasa dingin merambati tubuhnya. Kekuatannya seolah menghilang diserap sesuatu.

"Well, tak kusangka Akashi akan benar-benar meninggalkan istrinya disini. Aku bersyukur atas kehebohan pelepasan kepergian pasukan tersebut sehingga memudahkanku dan bawahan-bawahanku untuk menyusup kedalam dan melumpuhkan bagian dalam istana." Ucap orang yang berada dibelakang Tetsuya.

Tubuh sang baby blue tiba-tiba dibalik, dan dia dapat melihat rupa orang yang mendekapnya. Tetsuya mengenali wajah itu, rupa yang tertoreh dalam buku sejarah sebagai orang yang ingin menjadi Emperor juga. Musuh sang Akashi untuk mendapatkan tahta kekuasaan langit ratusan tahun yang lalu. —Haizaki Sora.

"Bagaimana jika saat Emperor kembali dan mengetahui bahwa Empresnya telah mati." Ucap Haizaki membuat mata Tetsuya terbelalak.

"Aku sudah tak peduli dengan kekuasaan Emperor ini, jika langit sudah memutuskan maka aku tak bisa menentangnya. Tapi melihat Akashi menderita karena kehilangan belahan jiwanya." Haizaki dengan gerakan kasar merobek gaun yang dipakai Tetsuya. "Adalah hiburan tersendiri."

"Tidak! Henti…"

.

.

.

Belum terlalu jauh Akashi dan rombongannya berjalan melewati perbatasan desa dan kini tengah melewati hutan, tapi tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak menghampirinya. Bayangan sang Empres muncul dalam benaknya. Akashi tak pernah salah akan firasat buruknya, dia harus segera kembali. Tak peduli akan teriakan bingung para pengawal dan bawahannya, Akashi melajukan kudanya kembali ke Istana. Dalam benaknya hanya tergaung-gaung nama sang pemegang hati. 'Tetsuya… Tetsuya… Tetsuya…'

Tidak butuh waktu lama dia telah tiba dipintu masuk Istana, anehnya dalam kerajaannya itu terlalu sepi. Melangkahkan kakinya jauh memasuki istana perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Samar dia mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil nama istrinya. Akashi mendekati sosok itu yang tampak panik.

"Siapa kau?" Akashi bertanya. Melihat kepanikan sosok didepannya semakin menguatkan perasaan buruknya.

Perempuan bersurai pirang itu tampak kaget dan saat tahu siapa gerangan yang ada didepannya dia langsung membungkuk hormat. "Saya Ryouta, putri keempat kerajaan peri. Yang mulia."

"Dimana istriku?" tanya Akashi kembali. Dia tak perlu basa-basi saat ini, dia merasakan istana terlalu sunyi dan melihat kepanikan saudara iparnya...

"Saya tak tahu Yang mulia, maafkan saya."

Sialan, kini Akashi benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk. Mengikuti nalurinya dia berjalan kesuatu lorong yang menuju ruang para pelayan diikuti Ryouta, hanya untuk melihat Tetsuya terbaring sekarat disana. Pikiran Akashi mendadak kosong, dia hanya mendekat untuk memeluk sosok indah itu yang mulai pucat.

Ryouta merasakan kakinya lemas disamping adiknya yang mulai meragang nyawa. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tak ada luka ditubuh adiknya, tapi baju itu terkoyak tepat disebuah tanda. Tanda yang tak boleh dikecup oleh orang selain pemberinya, atau detak jantungmu akan terhenti. Ryouta hanya menggenggam tangan sang adik yang mulai dingin. Adakah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikan takdir ini? Ah, ada. Tapi nyawanya juga sebagai taruhan dan dia akan mengalami kutukan yang sama yang akan dialami orang ditolongnya.

"Yang mulia, izinkan hamba…" ucap Ryouta dengan nada bergetar. Akashi tetap tak bergeming.

"Untuk menghidupkan kembali adik saya." Ucapan Ryouta kembali, sukses membuat sang Emperor menatapnya. "izinkan saya mencobanya, walau saya baru bisa mengembalikan dia pada anda ribuan tahun lamanya."

Akashi tak banyak berkata, jika memang perlu ribuan tahun lagi agar dia dapat melihat Tetsuyanya maka akan dia tunggu. Bahkan jika mereka baru akan bertemu disaat akhir dunia ini sekalipun. "Lakukanlah."

Akashi membaringkan sang baby blue dilantai dingin, tangan Ryouta menggenggam kedua tangan adiknya, butuh semua energy kehidupannya untuk melakukan hal ini. Dia akan melakukan mantra terlarang milik kaum peri, Metamorfosis waktu. Ryouta tahu konsekuensinya dan dia menerima jika dia harus mengalami metamorphosis itu juga sebagai balasannya dan rela terlahir kembali sebagai apapun juga, hanya untuk adiknya. Tetsuya.

Cahaya keemasan meliputi tubuh Ryouta dan Tetsuya, Akashi pernah mendengar hal ini dari sebuah buku pengetahuan kaum peri. Apa yang kini dilakukan oleh putri keempat kaum peri tersebut adalah metamorphosis waktu, membuat sosok yang mati untuk terlahir kembali menjadi sosok yang lain dalam kehidupan yang lain.

Mereka takkan terlahir kembali menjadi peri,tapi bisa terlahir kembali. Hal yang terlarang karena walaupun mereka immortal sekali mereka mati maka tak bisa bereinkarnasi kembali dan kemampuan itu telah menentang hukum Immortal sendiri juga taruhannya adalah nyawa.

Ryouta telah menyelesaikan mantranya dan sebelum matanya terasa berat dia melihat sosok bersurai navy hadir diruangan itu, dan untuk sesaat waktu seolah terhenti. Ryouta memandangi sosok itu lurus, safir bertemu citrine dan tak lama permata kuning itu terpejam untuk selamanya. Seolah waktu mati bagi Aomine, dia menemukan belahan jiwanya dan langsung kehilangannya.

Tubuh Tetsuya dan Ryouta kini tak bernyawa, pendar kehidupan telah lenyap sebelum sosok itu menghilang laksana debu. Berubah wujudnya menjadi puluhan kupu-kupu yang terbang keangkasa, biru dan kuning. Sang Emperor hanya menatapi kupu-kupu itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

'ribuan tahunpun akan kutunggu dirimu, Tetsuya'

.

.

.

_Pemuda itu menatap kalimat penutup buku merah-emas tersebut dengan lekat, segores senyum tipis dia torehkan diparasnya yang biasa datar. Lucu, mendengar nama tokoh utama perempuan didalam kisah ini sama dengan namanya dan dia membaca buku ini karena merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membacanya. Ah, bukan itu yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang. Hapenya sejak tadi berbunyi pasti kedua kakaknya menyuruhnya pulang untuk makan bersama._

_Menutup buku tersebut, pemuda itu kembali meletakannya ke rak, tempat tadi dia mendapatkan buku itu. Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di perpustakaan yang sepi tersebut. Tampaknya tinggal dia sendiri disini, atau tidak. _

_Manik aquamarinenya melihat ada seseorang diujung berlawanan dari tempatnya tadi duduk. Surai scarletnya menarik perhatian Tetsuya. Entah mungkin merasa diperhatikan sosok tersebut menadahkan kepalanya dan kedua manic berbeda warna tersebut bertemu. Crimson bertemu Aquamarine, dan seolah waktu terhenti saat itu juga. _

_Sosok bersurai scarlet itu tersenyum tipis kearah Tetsuya, bibirnya tampak mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti…_

'_Aku telah menunggumu puluhan ribu tahun, Tetsuya.'_

.

.

.

.

_Aku menunggu mu puluhan ribu tahun, tapi kenangan bersamamu begitu sedikit._

_Aku selalu mengulangnya dalam benakku dan aku tak pernah bosan._

_-Akashi Seijuurou-_

.

.

_Aku tak tahu siapa kamu, tapi aku merasa mengenalmu._

_Kaulah rongga kosong dihati ku selama ini._

_-Tetsuya-_

Fin!

**A/N:: Hwah, Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuurou, emperor ku tercinta! Juga diriku ini satu hari selanjutnya. **

**Maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan dan sebagainya. Kisah ini sebenarnya cuma suatu prolog dari ide dadakan Sagi, tapi karena Sagi lagi gak mau nambah nulis fict multi chapter dulu, jadi ini berakhir sampai sini aja… silahkan membayangkan kelanjutannya. Dan terima kasih untuk mampir membaca. Please RnR ^^a**

**Salam Sagitarius Red.**


End file.
